New places,New love,and new discoveries
by prettyoddrydonfan
Summary: Naurto Uzumaki is a student at Konoha High who has an absolutely boring life. One day while running to school Naruto runs into a raven haired teen who changes his ordinary boring day to something very interesting.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wrote this story some time ago and it was absolutely horrible! So I'm going to re-write the chapters one by one heres ch.1. The edited version of this story will have this message at the top before every story. Well thanks for reading! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Just this story **

**Warning: Yaoi!**

* * *

**_*Beeeep beeeeep*_**

The blond groaned and hit the snooze button on his alarm clock for about the fifth time. Naruto turned around on his stomach and snuggled into his bed. A few moments passed until he sat up in his bed dramaticly. The blond glanced to the clock and began panicking.

**7:02a.m**

"Crap I overslept!" Naruto yelled jumping out of his bed running over to his dresser putting his clothes on in record time he then slammed open the door and sprinted out of his apartment.

_'Oh crap I'm going to be so freaking late!' _Naruto muttered to himself, he then began to run faster as the school came into view. _'Thank god the bell hasn't rung ye-' _Before Naruto could finish his thought he came crashing into the raven haired teen, knocking them both to the ground.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to were I was..." Naruto stopped mid sentence when he finally took in the appearance of the boy beneath him.

_'Holy shit he's so hot, god I just want to pin him down and...'_

"Can you please get off me? I don't have all day to be hanging around with idiots like you..."

Naruto glared at the boy beneath him and rose to his feet. "_IDIOT? _How am I an idiot!"

The raven haired boy rolled his eyes and slowly rose to his feet, dusting off his pants. "Oh I'm sorry, not paying attention to were your going and knocking someone down is not idiotic at all. I'm sooo sorry for thinking your an idiot."

"Just because your hot doesn't mean you can act like a complete jack ass to someone you don't even know!"

"You... think I'm hot?" The raven haired boy asked raising his left eyebrow.

Naruto's face turned ten shades of red. Before Naruto could even stutter out a response, the bell rang.

"Oh great you made me late," The raven haired teen pushed Naruto out of the way and made his way inside the building.

The blond stood in place all the while staring off into the distance. Naruto shook his head snapping out of his daze, "How dare he? That...that jerk!"

Naruto sighed shaking his head making his way into the school. The blond finally made his way into the classroom slowly making his way to his seat.

_'Whew, Iruka didn't notice. Man am I good or am I good?'_

"What have I told you about being late Naruto?"

Naruto laughed nervously and turned around, "Well Iruka-Sensai on my way to the school I saw some kids bullying a turtle and so I helped hi-"

Iruka pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "Just get in your seat Naruto..."

Naruto nodded his head and took his seat, before he could even close his eyes to get some sleep the pink haired Sakura began squealing in delight.

"Did you hear that were getting a new student in our class? I heard he's a total babe!"

Ino rolled her eyes, "I bet he's a total slob no use getting excited bill board brow..."

"What did you just say Ino pig?"

Naruto sighed, closing his eyes. _'Great now I have to go the rest of the class period listening to them bitch at each other... I wonder if the new student is that jack a-'_

"Alright everyone settle down...we have a new student who just transferred."

At that moment the raven haired teen walked through the door and stood in front of the class. The raven haired teen glanced around the room to see a bunch of girls staring at him with blush stained cheeks. He then spotted the blond idiot that ran into him not to long ago.

The raven haired boy smirked and cleared his throat. "Hello everyone I am Sasuke Uchiha, I'm sixteen and I am new to this school. Nice to meet you all."

"Your the same jerk from this morning!" Naruto yelled standing up.

Iruka rolled his eyes, "Sasuke you can sit next to Naruto who is now standing u-"

Before Iruka could finish his sentence the Uchiha made his way to the seat next to the blond. Sasuke turned to the blond and gave him a sexy smile his smile widened when the blond began blushing ferociously the Uchiha then turned around in his seat.

Naruto groaned while sitting down in his deak, he then rested his head on his desk closing his eyes. _'Why are all the hot ones always jerks...'_

* * *

**End chapter 1**

**I hope you guys like this edited version, review please. :)**

**And yes I did make a Gravitation reference. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

****

****

**A/N: I wrote this story some time ago and it was absolutely horrible! So I'm going to re-write the chapters one by one heres ch.1. The edited version of this story will have this message at the top before every story. Well thanks for reading! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Just this story**

**Warning: Yaoi!**

**

* * *

**

**10:50a.m**

The day was going like any other, the genius Shikamaru was sitting in his desk sleeping. Kiba was sitting in his seat childishly spitting spit wads at his secret crush Neji. Neji quick to anger was throwing them back at him but what Kiba didn't know was that the long haired Hyuga returned his feelings. Sakura and Ino were talking about Sasuke non-stop very much like Naruto who couldn't get the Uchiha off of his mind. Naruto was staring at the breath taking Uchiha un aware of Kakashi-Sensei trying to get his attention.

"Uzumaki?"

Naruto sat in his seat staring at the Uchiha still oblivious to his Sensei who was growing more irritated with each passing second.

"UZUMAKI!"

"Huh what?" Naruto said finally coming back to planet Earth. "Did you say something Sensei?"

"Naruto, since you think it's more important to stare at Sasuke then taking notes how about you stay after school with me?"

Naruto sat in his seat staring at Kakashi with a blank look on his face until what Kakashi said finally sunk in. "_WHAT?_But I already have to go in after school for Iruka-Sensei!"

Kakashi then got a perverted look on his face as drool began to form under his mask, "How about I join Iruka in his room and I can...punish hi- I mean we'll talk about your punishment together! Yeah thats what I meant" Kakashi coughed awkwardly and made his way back to the front of the class.

Naruto groaned and laid his head on his desk, _'Great...just what I need...'_

**

* * *

**

**11:04 a.m**

**Lunch Time**

"Sasuke come sit with us!" Yelled a very excited Ino and Sakura.

Naruto began choking on on his egg roll dramatically, the Uchiha smiled to himself and made his way over to the table and took a seat next to the choking blond. The blond's choking finally came to a stop he then turned to Sasuke and began glaring at him as the two girls began to blush like crazy.

"So Sasuke..." The pink haired girl said in a sweet tone.

"Yeah what is it?" the Uchiha asked in an uninterested tone not taking his eyes off of the blond sitting next to him for one moment. Naruto glanced over at Sasuke quickly looking away as a blush began to form on his cheeks.

"Uhm...uh...well...I want to know who you...uhm uh..."

"Who I...?"

"We wan't to know who you like!" Ino said rolling her eyes.

"Ino!"

"Shut it for head girl!"

"What was that?" Sakura yelled getting ready to attack Ino.

The Uchiha rolled his eyes, "Well there is actually someone I like..."

The girls began squealing in delight, "Who!"

"Well..."The Uchihabegan to say, "That's a secret."The Uchiha smiled and winked glancing at Naruto. He then picked up his tray and stood up from the lunch table and began to walk away.

"Oh my god he's so hot!" The two girls yelled in unison while holding unto each other.

The blond began to blush as he felt a ping of hurt and jealousy. _'What's this I'm feeling? Could it be I'm...jealous? No! Why would I get jealous over that jerk Sasuke! Even though he is hot...' _

The three friends all had the same idea at the same time...they were going to find out who the Uchiha had a crush on...even if it meant seducing him.

********

* * *

End Ch.2

I know this chapter was kinda

************

**lame but we're going to start getting into if next chapter :) Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

************

****

**A/N: I wrote this story some time ago and it was absolutely horrible! So I'm going to re-write the chapters one by one heres ch.1. The edited version of this story will have this message at the top before every story. Well thanks for reading! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Just this story**

**Warning: Yaoi!**

**

* * *

**

1:15 P.M Art Class:

Ino, Sakura, Choji, Kiba, Neji and Ten Ten were sitting at a table in art class .

_"Well..."The Uchiha began to say, "That's a secret."_

Those words rang through Naruto, Sakura, and Ino's minds. The three were thinking of ways on how they could get the information out of the Uchiha.

"Hmm I say we bribe him with money!" Sakura said clapping her hands together.

"oh please fore head girl! Like Sasuke would tell us over a few bucks! Besides he comes from the wealthy Uchiha family! For someone who likes Sasuke you sure no nothing about him!"

"What was that?" Sakura yelled.

Naruto sighed and ignored Sakura's and Ino's daily bitch figh. Naruto began thinking within moments he was struck with a brilliant idea, he began cackling like a madman.

The two girls stopped fighting and watched Naruto laugh.

"What the hell is he laughing about?" Ino asked Sakura who just shrugged her shoulders.

Naruto then stood up surprising the two girls, making them jump back.

"It's simple, all we need to do is seduce Sasuke anyway possible!"

The two girls began to grin, "What exactly do you mean by seduce him anyway possible?" THe pink haired girl knew what the blond meant but she wanted to carry out the moment longer.

"Simple Sakura,we're going to seduce him in a sexual way. And you two being as slutty as you are it shouldn't be any trouble for you t-" Before Naruto could finish his sentence the two girls smacked him hard.

**2:58 After School**

The five friend's were walking home from the first day of school Ino was applying her make up in a hand mirror making herself look beautiful, or slutty as a certain pink haired girl would say.

"Hey give me some of your chips big boy!" Kiba yelled pinching Choji's cheek.

"No way get your own rabies boy!"

Choji flinched as Neji began giving him a death glare for insulting his long time secret crush.

"So uhm Neji?" Neji's attention shifted from Choji to Ten Ten who was glancing at the long haired boy nervously. ,"I was wondering...if you'd like to see a movie with me tonight?"

Neji sighed, "I'm not interested...sorry."

Ten Ten nodded her head , "I see...well we're close to my house so I'll be leaving then..."

Without saying another word Ten Ten left. Neji shook his head he then glanced over to the smiling Kiba. "What are you smiling about Inuzuka?"

"Uhm well...I uh..."

Ino rolled her eyes, "Kiba has a crush on you, you idiot!"

Neji then put his hands on Kiba's shoulders and smiled, "Is that true Kiba?"

Kiba smiled and nodded his head. Choji and Ino sighed and began walking a head of t he two love struck boys. Moments later Ino noticed Sasuke walking a head of them

Ino smiled and began running towards Sasule leaving Choji behind, "Oh Sasuke love!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "What do you want?"

Ino giggled and latched herself onto Sasuke's arm, "I know I'm the one you like, so just admit it already..."

Sasuke turned his head towards the blond haired girl, "Me, like someone like you? Get a grip, you must be more stupid then I thought..."

The blond girl let go of Sasuke's arm and stood in place not saying a word. Choji finally caught up to Ino and waved his hand in front of her face.

"Ino...you okay? Did Uchiha reject you?"

Ino rolled her eyes and began walking in the direction of her house, "None of your buisness food boy! I'm to good for him anyways!"

Choji sighed and began eating his chips again.

_'I wonder if I'd have a chance with Sasuke...'_

************

******

* * *

**

End Ch 3


	4. Chapter 4

************

**************Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Just this story**

**Warning: Yaoi!**

**************A/N: I wrote this story some time ago and it was absolutely horrible! So I'm going to re-write the chapters one by one here's ch.4. The edited version of this story will have this message at the top before every story. Well thanks for reading! **

**********

* * *

**

The two friends Naruto and Sakura sat at the ramen shop. The two teens were happy and ecstatic. Not too long ago the pair found out that Sasuke wasn't interested in Ino, now the only thing left was to figure out if Sasuke liked either of the teens.

"Well it has to be me there is no way Sasuke-kun would be gay!" Sakura said in a confident voice.

"How do you know, I am pretty sexy!" Naruto said while puffing out his chest.

The two teens sat in silence when they barley realised something...lunch was over and they hadn't even realised it! The two teens jumped out of their seats and ran out of the ramen shop and to the school. In no time the pair were at the school and were running to their classes. Sakura stopped running when she finally made her way into the choir room. The pink haired girl looked around the room, her eyes met a pair of dark ones that belonged to a certain raven haired teen.

'I completely forgot Sasuke was in this class! Sorry Naruto but I'm about to make Sasuke mine!'

The pink haired girl approached the Uchiha and blushed, "H-hi Sasuke."

The teen glanced at the girl in an uninterested manner, "Do you want to pair up? We have to practice our breathing and scales."

The pink haired girl nodded her head enthusiastically as she felt her self get overly excited. "I'll go first!"

"Alright," Sasuke sighed getting up from his seat.

The pink haired girl was half way through a major scale when she saw Sasuke walk behind her and put his hand on her stomach, she could feel his breath on her neck. Before the pink haired girl could finish her scale she all of a sudden fainted.

"Sakura, Sakura?" Sasuke kept shaking the girl in an attempt to wake her up but she didn't budge.

"What happened here?"

Sasuke glanced behind his shoulder to see the choir teacher standing behind him with his arms folded, "She fainted, I'm going to go take her to the nurse."

"Well don't be gone too long, we need your fine voice in here." The choir teacher whispered smiling at the teen.

_'Pedo...'_ Sasuke thought to himself as he shuddered a bit. Without a second thought Sasuke picked up Sakura and was out of there faster then you can say believe it. Sasuke was halfway to the nurses office when the bell rang signaling the end of class. In no time Sasuke was in the nurses office and was laying Sakura down.

_'Just great I'm going to be late for Gym.'_

* * *

"Oh shit, I'm going to be late to gym!" The blond mumbled to himself running into the locker room. "Naruto I do not appreciate being called a pervert blah blah blah next time you are late for a text you'll have to stay after class. Stupid pervy English teacher!"

Naruto made his way over to his locker and stood in front of it taking off his clothes, _'As if I would stay after class with that pervert who knows what he would do to me! No! Only Sasuke can touch me, and maybe that one guy who works at that strip club...what was his name Itachi...Uchiha? I wonder if their...no they cant-'_

Narutp stopped mid thought when he heard someone walk into the locker room, Naruto ran to the showers and hid behind the curtain. Naruto pushed the curtain out of the way slightly to see who was now in the locker room. A huge grin made its way onto Narutos face when he saw Sasuke stripping out of his shirt. Without thinking the blond made his way over to the Uchiha.

_'Sorry Sakura but this is were I make Sasuke mine weather he is gay or not!' _The blond then wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist.

_"_Who the...Naruto? W-what are you doing?"

"Nothing, just making you mine." The blond purred into the raven haired teens ear.

The Uchiha froze to his spot not saying a word as the blond began to press himself against the Uchiha. The Uchiha gasped when he felt Naruto's hard member against him. The Uchiha covered his mouth letting out a muffled groan when he felt the blond slowly sneak his hand down to Sasuke's hardening erection and give it a gentle squeeze.

"Naruto stop it we can't-"

"Why stop, you like it right?" Sasuke was getting ready to let out another groan when the two boys heard someone walk into the locker room. The two boys froze to their spots when they saw who it was, the English teacher Jiraiya and the gym teacher Orochimaru were stumbling backwards to Orochimaru's office and they were...kissing?

"Orochimaru!" Jiraiya gasped for air.

"Yes what is it my little pet?"

"I want you to-"

Before the man could finish his sentence the office door was closed. Naruto and Sasuke glanced at each other and threw on their gym clothes and bolted out of the locker room trying their best to forget what they've just seen.

The Uchiha made his way to the basketball court were everyone was in the middle of a game everyone except for that weird teachers pet Kabuto. Sasuke leaned over to the bin of basketballs and reached down to grab one when he felt a hand on his ass.

The Uchiha growled to himself, "Naruto I swear to all that is holy if you don't- Kabuto?"

The Uchiha stared at the smirking Kabuto for a few seconds, Sasuke shook his head and punched the white haired boy knocking him onto the floor. Before Kabuto could do anything Orochimaru and Jiraiya were standing between the boys glaring at them. Jiraiya and Orochimaru began walking out of the gym signaling for the two boys to fallow them. The two boys glared at each other and fallowed the two teachers out of the gym. The gym stood silent a few moments later the bell rang signaling the end of class. Naruto and Haku walked together out of the gym and into the locker room.

"I can't believe that jerk Kabuto grabbed Sasuke like that! Who the hell does he think he is?" Naruto yelled opening his locker and taking his shirt off.

Haku chuckled, "Can you blame him? I would too if I wasn't with my dear Zabuza. Even though I'm taken it's a shame Sasuke is in a relationship."

"What?"

Haku turned to Naruto with a confused look on his face, "You didn't know? Words going around that Sakura and him were getting cosy in choir class. He even made her faint by just touching her."

Naruto stared at Haku in shock, Haku put his gym uniform in his locker and left the locker room. Naruto stood in place in shock.

_'So that means I made a move on my friends boyfriend...I'm such a jerk...'_

Naruto sighed and put his clothes away feeling more discouraged then ever as he headed to his after school detention.

************

* * *

**End Ch.4**

**WEll well welll...I would've had this out sooner (four weeks ago) but when I hit save my comp decided to crash so I was annoyed and didn't update this. I also would have finished this sooner (11am) but my father decided to finally tell me I had an eye doctor appointment. Soon as that was over my father decided to call me to request I make one of my "famous" -_- cakes for my sister-in law since its her birthday. I did that then I took it out when it was done, then my mother brought it into my room a little later so I could frost it. Then we sang happy birthday blah blah blah and I was getting back to writing but my mom decided to bring me dinner. ANYWAYS!**

**I finally updated and I'll be sure to update sooner. Well then thank you all for reading! (By the way I'm not sure if any of you have read my Lying is the most fun... story but if you have a very talented artist on deviantart is going to turn it into a doujinshi! So I'm very excited about that. If you want more info I'll be happy to explain and give you the link.) Anyways bye for now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I wrote this story some time ago and it was absolutely horrible! So I'm going to re-write the chapters one by one heres ch.1. The edited version of this story will have this message at the top before every story. Well thanks for reading! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Just this story **

**Warning: Yaoi!**

**As I write this I hear my adorable nephew being all cute and stuffs. How I love kids! Yet I despise them sooo...enough about me lets get on with the story!**

* * *

The two boys sat in principal Tsunade's office who was currently lecturing the two boys, "Are you two idiots? What the hell were you thinking?"

Sasuke glanced over at Kabuto who looked unfazed by all this, the raven haired teen sighed and rolled his eyes.

"But that's just it isn't it? You two weren't thinking were you? After school detention for the both of you, you hear me? Even though I should have you two suspended. Kabuto you'll be helping your gym teacher with whatever he wants. Uchiha you will be in Iruka's room. If this happens again there _WILL_ be hell to pay! Got it?"

The two boys sat in silence not saying a word.

"Do you understand or would you rather be suspended."

"Understood."

Tsunade nodded her head and flicked her wrist dismissing the boys, "Now, get out of my office and go to your detention."

As if on cue the bell rang signaling the end of the day. Sasuke sighed and exited the main office and made his way to Iruka's room to find an unusually quiet Naruto.

"Hey, dobe," Sasuke mumbled taking the seat next to Naruto's.

The blond avoided eye contact with the Uchiha and turned his head, "Whatever."

The Uchiha stared and the blond in confusion, usually whenever he called him dobe he'd get all riled up and start yelling at the raven haired teen. So why was he giving him the cold shoulder?

"What's with you?"

"Oh nothing, nothing at all. So why are you here?" Naruto mumbled not bothering to even glanced at the Uchiha.

Sasuke felt the corners of his mouth slowly move upwards, _'Well that's a start...'_

"Aparently its frowned upon to punch someone for grabbing your ass."

The blond growled and slamed his hands on the desk, "I can't believe that pervert groped you, how dare he!"

Sasuke grinned and leaned over to the blond and brought his lips to his ear, "So when he gropes me its wrong, but when you do it, it's okay? I'm not complaing though, you can grope me all you want..."

Naruto shivered in response and covered his ear, glaring at the Uchiha. "I'm sure your girlfriend would be pissed if she found out I was getting this close to you."

"Whose my-"

Before the Uchiha could finish his sentence Iruka made his way into the room. "Alright delinquents, you'll be in here for an hour so you will be doing your homework and anything else you need to work on. So you two won't be distracted sit on opposite sides of the room and this should all fly by fa-"

Iruka was cut off when he felt a pair of lips press against his own. The brunette let out a startled yelp giving the intruder a perfect opportunity to slip their tongue inside his mouth. Iruka closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the mans shoulders when he realised who it was. The brunette came back to reality when he realised that his students were still in the class room. Iruka broke the kiss and glared at the older man.

"Kakashi-sensei please I'm in the middle of study-what are you doing!" Iruka shrieked as the older man began rubbing against him suggestively. "Would you please stop that! Think of the stu-oh forget it! I'll be back in an hour!"

And just like that the two men were gone. The two boys glanced at each other in shock, blushed and looked away.

Sasuke sighed and turned to the blond, "What did you mean when you said that thing about _'my girlfriend'_?"

"You know exactly what I was talking about! Don't think I didn't hear about how you were putting your hands all over Sakura in choir!"

"I was putting my hands all over- are you an idiot? We were practicing! I was trying to help her control her breathing while she sang!"

"But that's not what Haku said..."

"Fuck Haku!" Sasuke growled standing up and pulling the blond up from his collar kissing him furiously.

The blond blushed and pushed the Uchiha away from him, "But sakura..."

"What about Sakura? You're the one I like you idiot!"

The blond stared at the Uchiha in disbelief.

* * *

**End chapter 5**

**Short chapter? Why yes...yes it is. But I'd like to stick to the original number of chapters I have instead of putting the last two together. So the next will be my last.**

**Thank you all for reading! : 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I wrote this story some time ago and it was absolutely horrible! So I'm going to re-write the chapters one by one heres ch.1. The edited version of this story will have this message at the top before every story. Well thanks for reading! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Just this story **

**Warning: Yaoi!**

* * *

The blond stared dumbly at the raven haired teen, "You like me?"

Sasuke nodded his head making his way over to the blond ,"You're such an idiot..."

"Hey don't call me a-" Before the blond could finish his sentence the raven haired teen was kissing him passionately, the passionate kiss soon turn to one of lust. The blond yelped in surprise when the raven haired teen pressed his hard member against the blond.

"Care to finish what we started earlier?"

Naruto bit his lip trying to bite back a moan as the Uchiha grounded his hard member against the blond.

"Door and light's now!"

Sasuke smirked and made his way over to the class room door locking it, switching the lights off.

The raven haired teen made his way over to the blond kissing as if his life depended on it. Things were heating up fast, the raven haired teen held the blong against himself tightly as he slowly picked him up setting him on a desk. The raven slipped his hand into Naruto's jeans first stroking his member slowly bringing it to life. He then trailed his fingers to the blond's puckered hole.

"Woah, woah, woah! If you think I'm bottoming you're crazy!"

Sasuke corked an eyebrow at the blond and ran his hand slowly up and down the blond's thigh making his shiver in response. Before the raven haired teen could go back to what he was previously doing his hand was pinched and pulled out of the blond's jeans.

"I said I'm not going to bottom Sas_uke_!

The raven haired teen once again ignored the smaller boy and began planting hot kisses on the blond's neck.

"I said stop it you stupid teme!"

Sasuke smirked as slipped his fingers under the blond's shirt pinching and rubbing his sensitive nipple, "What was that you just called me? Stupid seme? Well you you insist on me topping..."

"Sasuke I swear to god that if you- mmm!"

The blond bit back a moan as the raven haired teen pulled out the blond's hard member and began sucking at the tip.

'Oh screw topping I don't mind bottoming just this once...'

"Ahh Sasu...Sa...I think I'm going to..." The blond maneged to moan before he spelt his seat into the raven haired teen's eager mouth.

The raven haired teen looked up at the blond smirking around the blond's member as he made sure to clean off every single drop.

Sasuke smiled at the blond capturing the blond's lips in a long kiss. The blond moaned into the kiss when he felt the raven haired teen slip two fingers into his tight entrance making sure to rub against his sensitive spot.

"W-wait!"

The raven haired teen stopped his motions and glanced at the blond with a worried look on his features.

"Kiba's keeps a bottle of lotion in his desk..."

Sasuke smirked and made his way over to Kiba's desk grabbing the bottle of lotion taking out his hard member on the way over squirting some lotion on his hands rubbing it on himself.

"You're...you're going to put that thing inside of me?"

The raven haired teen rolled his eyes and rubbed the tip of his hard member against Naruto's entrance. Naruto moaned in response Sasuke smirked and slowly slid his hard member into the blond's tight hole.

"It-it hurts!" The blond mumbled biting his bottom lip.

Sasuke sighed and pulled the blond in for a kiss letting the boy adjust to the new feeling.

The blond noddded his head, "Okay...keep going..."

Sasuke kissed the blond once more pulling almost all the way out of the blond then pushing back in slowly, Sasuke bit back a moan and stopped himself from pounding into the blond Sasuke began going a a faster pace once the blond s seemed to get used to it. The raven haired teen pulled out almost all of the way once again, pushing back into the blond rubbing against the sensitive spot in to the blond.

Naruto' arched his back and let out a throaty moan, "Mmm.. fuck teme please do that again..."

Sasuke smirked and gripped onto the blond's hips thrusting into the blond at a slow pace as he bit and sucked on the blonds neck making sure to leave a nice red mark behind.

"Sasuke please harder..."

Sasuke smirked and began pumping the blond's leaking tip as he began pounding into the blond at a fast pace, the blond moaned loudly slipping his fingers into the raven haired teen's hair wrapping his legs around the taller boy's hips. The raven haired teen began pounding into he blond at a faster pace stroking the blond's hard member.

"Sasuke oh fuck I'm gonna...gonna cu-" The blond wrapped his legs tightly around Sasuke's hips as he came hard.

Sasuke groaned as he thrusted into the blond a few more times reaching his own climax. The two boys stood in place trying to catch their breathes.

The blond sighed, "We should probably get dressed before Iruka and Kakashi-sensei get back..."

The raven haired teen sighed and picked up their clothes, the Uchiha threw the blond his pants making sure to hit him in the face with them.

The blond glared at Sasuke, Naruto rolled his eyes and stood up slipping his pants back on. "I guess I don't mind being the bottom."

Sasuke smiled and zipped up his jeans making his way over to the blond wrapping his arms around him lovingly.

Naruto blushed and began nibbling on the raven haired teen's ear, "How about we skip the rest of detention...there's no one at my place."

The ravne haired teen smiled and nodded his head.

The two boys made their way to the door before the blond stopped, "You go on ahead teme, I forgot something."

The Uchiha gave the blond a skeptical look, not questioning it he made his way out of the room. The blond smirked and took out a piece of paper and wrote down a quick note leaving it inside the desk.

_Dear Kiba-kun,_

_Ino and I had to borrow your lotion if you know what I mean. We'll return the favor thanks again._

_Love,_

_Sakura_

Naruto chuckled to himself wrapped his arms around the Uchiha who was waiting for him outside of the class room.

"What's so funny?"

"Just left Kiba a note thanking him for all he's done for me."

Sasuke gave the blond a confused look, the raven haired teen sighed and entwined their fingers as they made their way out of the school.

* * *

**7:35 A.M**

"Where's you Naruto and Uchiha?"

Kiba shrugged his shoulders making his way to his desk, "Naruto said he couldn't get ouf of bed. I'm not sure were Uchiha...holy mother of- what the hell!"

"Kiba what's...oh my..."

The two boys stared at the note in horror. They then glanced over to the two girls who were in the middle of a heated argument.

Kiba stared at his boyfriend with a disturbed expression on his face. "I always knew they were lesbians..."

* * *

**End**

**Oh wow that ending was very disappointing...I have major writers block lately and I didn't want to put this story off any longer...I hope you guys understand I also hope you guys liked it. **

**Anyways thank you all for reading!**


End file.
